hunter_x_hunterfandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Linha do tempo
Aviso: Este post contém spoilers pesados. Se você é um fã exclusivo do anime, tome cuidado com a seção "Antes do Começo" e depois da seção "Eleição do 13° Presidente Hunter". Este é um cronograma detalhado do conhecido período de tempo dentro do enredo de Hunter x Hunter. Datas foram determinadas pelas datas estabelecidas no mangá. Ele também segue o nosso calendário do mundo real. * = Data determinada pelo deduções que não são concretas, podendo ser ou não ser precisa Fonte: https://www.reddit.com/r/HunterXHunter/comments/3al6mj/a_detailed_hunter_x_hunter_timeline/ Antes do Começo ;Aproximadamente 300 anos atrás *Don Freecs explora sozinho as bordas do Continente Negro, posteriormente lançando o livro Jornada ao Novo Mundo - Edição Leste. ;Aproximadamente 64 anos atrás *Isaac Netero começa seu treino isolado aos 46 anos de idade. ;Aproximadamente 60 anos atrás * Netero alcança a iluminação aos seus 50 anos. * Netero funda o Dojo de Shingen-Ryu. ;Aproximadamente 50 anos atrás *A viagem de Beyond Netero para o Continente Negro retorna com a Doença Zobae. *O V5 declara o Continente Negro um tabu. ;Aproximadamente 30 anos atrás * Kakin muda de um Império Socialista para uma Democracia Parlamentar. ;Aproximadamente 20 anos atrás *267° Exame Hunter: Ging é o único a passar, com apenas 11 anos de idade. ;11 anos atrás (dia desconhecido entre 5 de Maio - 31 de Dezembro de 1987) *Greed Island é publicado. ;Aproximadamente 5 anos atrás *Kurapika ganha permissão do Ancião do Clã Kuruta para viajar para o exterior. *Genei Ryodan ataca o Clã Kuruta aproximadamente 6 semanas depois. ;3 ano atrás *Gon encontra Kaito e adota Kon. *Contrato de Kaito e sua equipe com Kakin para pesquisas de animais. ;Julho, 3 anos atrás *Última reunião do grupo completo do Genei Ryodan antes dos leilões de York Shin, membros #4 e #8 foram substituídos algum tempo depois. ;Aproximadamente 2-3 anos atrás *Silva mata um membro do Genei Ryodan por um trabalho de assassinato (ou #4 ou #8), Silva vs Kuroro. *Pariston é declarado como Vice-Presidente da Associação Hunter. ;2 anos atrás *Hisoka entra no Genei Ryodan. Arco Exame Hunter ;Início, 31 de Dezembro* ou antes *Gon cumpre o teste de capturar o Mestre do Pântano e se inscreve para o Exame Hunter. ;Início da semana seguinte, 3 ou 4 de Janeiro de 1999 (Dom ou Seg) *Gon parte da Ilha da Baleia. *Gon encontra Kurapika e Leorio. ;Tempo de viagem desconhecido, 6 de Janeiro de 1999 (Qua) *Porto de Dolle alcançado. *Gon, Kurapika e Leorio conhecem a Senhora dos Quizzes. *Casa dos Navegadores alcançada 4 horas depois, após o pôr do sol. ;7 de Janeiro* de 1999 (Qui) * Cidade de Zaban alcançada. * 287° Exame Hunter; Começa a Primeira Fase. * Primeira metade da Segunda Fase começa às 12:00, 148 participantes estão presentes. * Gon e Killua brincam de bola com Netero. ;8 de Janeiro de 1999 (Sex) * Killua admite a derrota momentos depois de 1:15. * Gon com sucesso faz Netero usar sua mão direita às 4:19. * Chegada à Torre dos Truques às 9:30, Terceira Fase começa. * Hisoka passa às 15:47.. * Leorio perde a aposta às 21:45. * Killua vs Jones. * Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio e Tonpa entram na sala de isolamento às 21:47. ;50 horas depois, 10 de Janeiro de 1999 (Dom) *Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio e Tonpa deixam a sala de isolamento às 23:47. ;11 de Janeiro de 1999 (Mon) * Gon, Killua e Kurapika passam às 9:29, Leorio e Tonpa passam 30 segundos depois. * Ilha Zevil alcançada aproximadamente 2 horas depois, por volta de 11:30, a Quarta Fase começa. ;Dia 1 de 7 na Ilha Zevil, 12 de Janeiro de 1999 (Ter) *Gon treina o dia todo. ;Dia 2 de 7, 13 de Janeiro de 1999 (Qua) * Leorio, Tonpa, Sommy e Kurapika lutam. * Killua captura a placa de seu alvo. * Gittarackur captura a placa de seu alvo. * Hisoka encontra Kurapika e Leorio. ;Dia 3 de 7, 14 de Janeiro de 1999 (Qui) * Gon captura a placa de Hisoka antes do alvorecer. * Hisoka soca Gon após o amanhecer(?). ;Dia 6 de 7, 17 de Janeiro de 1999 (Dom) *Gon, Kurapika e Leorio confrontam Ponzu após o anoitecer(?). ;Day 7 de 7 na Ilha Zevil, 18 de Janeiro de 1999 (Seg) *A Quarta Fase acaba às 11:30. ;January 21st, 1999 (Qui) *A Quinta e última Fase começa. ;January 22nd, 1999 (Sex) *Reunião de Instruções aos novos Hunters. Arco Família Zoldyck ;January 25th, 1999 (Mon) * Chegada à República de Padokea. * Gon, Kurapika e Leorio o treino de pesos. ;Aproximadamente 2 semanas depois *Leorio abre a Primeira Porta da Verificação. ;20 dias após a chegada na Residência da Família Zoldyck, 28 de Fevereiro de 1999 (Dom) * Gon e Kurapika conseguem abrir a Primeira Porta da Verificação, Leorio consegue abrir a Segunda. * Chegada ao Quartel General dos Mordomos. ;1° de Março* de 1999 (Seg) *Kurapika e Leorio seguem caminhos separados. Arco Torre Celestial ;Tempo de viagem desconhecido, 3 de Março de 1999 (Qua) * Chegada à Torre Celestial. * Gon e Killua conhecem Zushi e Wing. ;5 de Março de 1999 (Sex) *Gon e Killua alcançam o 100° andar. ;8 de Março de 1999 (Seg) * Gon e Killua alcançam o 150° andar. * Wing dá uma falsa explicação sobre o Nen para Gon e Killua. ;10 de Março de 1999 (Qua) * Gon e Killua alcançam o 200° andar. * Wing ensina Nen às 20:30 para Gon e Killua. * Gon e Killua passam pelo Nen de Hisoka e conhecem Kido, Sadaso e Riluberto às 22:37. ;11 de Março de 1999 (Quin) *Gon vs Gido às 15:00. ;Aproximadamente 1 mês depois, no meio de Abril *Hisoka vs Kastro. ;5 de Maio de 1999 (Qua) *Aniversário de Gon de 12 anos. ;12 de Maio de 1999 (Qua) * Gon volta ao treino de Nen. * Zushi é sequestrado. ;13 de maio de 1999 (Qui) *Gon and Killua master Gyo. ;29 de Maio de 1999 (Sab) * Killua ameaça Sadaso. * Killua vs Sadaso (vitória de Killua por W.O). ;30 de Maio de 1999 (Dom) *Gon vs Sadaso (vitória de Gon por W.O). ;4 de Junho de 1999 (Sex) * Gon vs Gido (revanche). * Killua vs Riluberto. ;9 de Junho de 1999 (Qua) *Killua vs Gido (derrota por W.O). ;10 de Junho de 1999 (Quinta) *Gon vs Riluberto. ;Dia desconhecido entre 10 de Junho - 9 de Julho de 1999; *Wing ensina Hatsu. ;8 de Julho de 1999 (Qua) *Aniversário de Killua de 12 anos. ;9 de Julho de 1999 (Sex) *Gon passa na Fase Secreta do Exame Hunter aproximadamente às 17:10. ;10 de Julho de 1999 (Sab) *Gon vs Hisoka. Arco York Shin ;Tempo de viagem desconhecido, 13 de Julho* de 1999 (Ter) *Gon e Killua visitam a Ilha da Baleia. ;14 de Julho* de 1999 (Qua) *Gon e Killua escutam a fita de Ging. ;15 e Julho* de 1999 (Quin) * Gon e Killua entram no Site Hunter. * Gon e Killua iniciam o desafio de adquirir a maior quantia de dinheiro nas semanas restantes. ;Dia desconhecido, fim de Julho – começo de Agosto *Kurapika passa na Fase Secreta do Exame Hunter. ;1 mês antes dos leilões, fim de Julho – começo de Agosto *Kurapika passa no primeiro round da entrevista para guarda-costa da família Nostrad. ;29 de Agosto de 1999 (Dom) *Kurapika é formalmente contratado e conhece Neon. ;30 de Agosto de 1999 (Seg) *Trupe Fantasma de reune às 12:00. ;31 de Agosto de 1999 (Ter) * Kurapika chega na Cidade de York Shin. * Gon o desafio às 9 PM. ;1° de Setembro de 1999 (Qua) * Gon, Killua e Leorio chegam em York Shin, ganham dinheiro através de uma competição de braço de ferro. * Gon vs Shizuku no braço de ferro. * Massacre no primeiro leilão às 21:00. * Uvogin é capturado por Kurapika. ;2 de Setembro de 1999 (Qui) * Uvogin acorda aproximadamente às 00:00. * Kurapika liga para Light às 2:00 AM, que o declara como chefe de segurança. * Gon, Killua e Leorio participam da caça à Trupe Fantasma às 5PM, pesquisa sem sentido por aproximadamente 5 horas * Kurapika vs Uvogin. ;3 de Setembro de 1999 (Sex) * Gon e Killua conhecem Zepile e comparecem a um pequeno leilão. * Gon and Killua perseguem Nobunaga e Machi, porém são capturados, e em seguida levados ao esconderijo da Trupe Fantasma. * Neon conheço Chrollo. * Requiem da Trupe Fantasma. * Kuroro vs Silva e Zeno. * Kurapika adquire o (falso) par de Olhos Ecarlates do leilão. ;4 de Setembro de 1999 (Sab) * Kurapika se reúne com Gon, Killua e Leorio. * Kurapika descobre que os corpos dos membros do Genei Ryodan eram falsos. * Gon e Killua são capturados por Kuroro, Machi e Shizuku. * Squala é assassinado. * Kurapika sequestra Kuroro às 19:00. ;5 de Setembro de (Dom) * Troca de reféns às meia-noite * Pakunoda morre. ;6 de Setembro de 1999 (Seg) * Leilão de Southernpiece. * Gon e Killua conhecem Battera e Tsezguerra. * Kurapika acorda às 14:00. * Gon e Killua começam a desenvolver seus Hatsus. ;7 de Setembro de 1999 (Ter) *Kurapika e Melody deixam York Shin. ;8 de Setembro de 1999 (Qua) *Zepile retorna o dinheiro de Gon. ;Dia desconhecido, 8 de Setembro – 10 de Setembro *Gon recupera sua Licença Hunter. Arco Greed Island ;10 de Setembro,1999(Sexta) * Teste de Seleção para Greed Island * Entra no Greed Island ;11 de Setembro, 1999 (Sabado) *Chegam a cidade de Antikhoba ;September 15th, 1999 (Wed) * Antokiba Monthly Tournament – Rock-Paper-Scissor. * Gon and Killua meet Biscuit. * Biscuit vs Binolt, Gon and Killua vs Binolt. ;September 25th, 1999 (Sat) * Binolt admits defeat. * Reached Masadora City in 3 hours, returned to stony region in 2 and a half hours. * Biscuit Training Level 1: Straight path to Masadora. ;September 27th, 1999 (Mon) *Gon and Killua develop Shu ;A few days later, early October * Reached Masadora City, Biscuit Training Level 1 complete. * Biscuit Training Level 2 start: Monster Capture. ;Roughly 2 or more weeks later, late October * Biscuit Training Level 2 complete (Gon completes it 2 weeks after Killua). * Biscuit Training Level 3: Defense Skills. * Gon and Killua develop Ken. ;Roughly 1 month later, late November * Gon can sustain Ken for over 30 minutes, Biscuit Training Level 3 complete. * Biscuit Training Level 4: Ryu Training. ;Roughly 2 weeks later, mid December * Biscuit Training Level 4 complete. * Biscuit Training Level 5: Specific Type Training. * Specific Type Training Enforcement Level 1: Stone Breaking. ;December 29th, 1999 (Wed) * Killua leaves Greed Island before 3:08PM. * Specific Type Training Transformation Level 1: Transforming Numbers. * Gon and Biscuit meet Abengane. * Genthru detonate bombs. ;Unknown day, between Dec 29th – Jan 7th *Specific Type Training Emission Level 1: Maintain Emitted Aura ;January 2nd, 2000 (Sun) *Killua meets Navigators ;January 7th, 2000 (Fri) *288th Hunter Exam; Killua passes in roughly 1 and half hours, around lunchtime ;Unknown day, early-mid January * Killua returns to Greed Island. * Killua leaves Greed Island, calls Kurapika and returns in less than 4 hours. ;January 14th, 2000 (Fri), possibly same day as above *Gon, Killua and Biscuit start clearing the game ;January 15th, 2000 (Sat) *Antokiba Monthly Tournament – 2-Man Tug-of-War ;January 16th, 2000 (Sun) *Gon trades with Kaszule ;1 month later, mid February * Gon, Killua and Biscuit team up with Kaszule after dark. * Gon, Killua and Biscuit meet Razor. * Gon, Killua and Biscuit meet Hisoka. ;Next day *Gon, Killua and Biscuit meet Tsezguerra ;1 week later * Dodgeball with Razor. * Hisoka meets Phantom Troupe. * Genthru hunts Tsezguerra. ;9 days later *Genthru starts targeting Card Shop ;Next day *Tsezguerra leaves Greed Island ;Next day *Killua finalises his plan with Biscuit ;6 days later * Killua finalises his plan with Gon. * Gon vs Genthru, Killua vs Sub, Biscuit vs Bara. * Gon meets List and Dwun. * Gon completes Greed Island. Saga Chimera Ants – Arco da Rainha ;Next day, mid-late March * Gon, Killua and Biscuit leave Greed Island. * Gon and Killua meet Kite. ;Next day *Gon and Killua meet Kite’s team ;Roughly 1 month later, late April *Kite’s contract with Kakin agency ends ;Unknown travel time *Reached Southernpiece Auction House, Yorknew City ;Unknown travel time, within a span of 3 days, early May * Reached NGL. * Ponzu and Pokkle are killed. * Kite is killed. * Killua meets Netero, Morel and Knov. * Netero sets disciples vs disciples challenge. ;Next day *Gon and Killua meet Palm ;Next day *Gon and Killua meet Biscuit at roughly 3PM ;Next day *Knuckle waits at the park at 12AM ;Unknown day * Gon and Killua achieve maintaining Ren for 3 hours straight at 9PM. * Gon and Killua meet Knuckle. ;Next day, less than 20 days until challenge end *Knuckle agrees to accept fights until challenge end ;1 day until challenge end * Gon vs Knuckle. * Killua and Biscuit’s special training. ;Final day for challenge, 1 month since challenge issued, early-mid June *Gon vs Knuckle, Killua vs Shoot. Saga Chimera Ants - Arco do Rei ;Next day * Meruem is born prematurely. * Meruem and Royal Guards reach East Gorteau. ;Next day * Gon and Palm’s date at 10AM. * Killua removes Illumi’s needle. ;2 days later *Gon sees captured Kite ;30 days after GvK/KvS, 10 days until selection, early-mid July * Reached East Gorteau. * Phantom Troupe defeat Chimera Ants at Meteor City. ;9 days until selection * Gon vs Owl and Bat. * Killua starts causing riots. ;8 days until selection * Killua vs Ikalgo. * Killua vs Ortho Siblings. ;7 days until selection *Gon meets Meleoron ;6 days until selection * Meruem meets Komugi. * Morel vs Cheetu for 4-5 hours. * Meruem tears off arm. * Knov infiltrates the Palace after sunset. * Palm infiltrates the Palace after dark. * Killua wakes up. ;1 day until selection * Komugi awakens Nen. * Meruem saves Komugi from bird in the morning. ;Selection Day * Gon, Killua, Morel, Shoot, Knuckle, Meleoron and Ikalgo infiltrate the Palace at 12AM. * Meruem and Komugi reunite after 2-3 hours. Arco Eleição do 13° Presidente Hunter ;Unknown day *Ging meets Beans ;2 days later *Zodiac meeting ;Undetermined amount of time later, August 8th, 2000 (Tue) * Election 1st Round – Nominations at 12AM. * Hisoka and Illumi meet. * Election 2nd Round – Re-election. ;August 9th, 2000 (Wed) * Election 3rd Round – Re-election. * Killua reunites with Alluka. * Leorio punches Ging. * Election 4th Round – Re-election. * Goto dies. * Election 5th Round – Top 16. * Election 6th Round – Top 8. * Teradein dies. * Election 7th Round – Re-election. ;August 10th, 2000 (Thu) * Election 8th Round - Top 4. * Alluka heals Gon. * Election 9th Round – Top 2. * Election ends. ;Unknown day * Gon and Killua go their separate ways. * Gon reunites with Ging. Anime termina aqui, spoilers do mangá à frente. Arco Expedição ao Continente Negro ;Unknown day, mid-late August * Ging and Pariston resign from Zodiacs. * Kakin declares voyage to Dark Continent. ;Unknown day, late August – early September *Unnamed character is hired to coordinate all Dark Continent voyage agencies ;Roughly 1 month later, September or October *V5 Summit ;Unknown day, December * Cheadle proposes Zodiac position to Leorio. * Mizaistom meets Kurapika. * Zodiac meeting. ;1 month later, January * Hunter Exam concludes. * Ging meets Muherr. * Soldiers assault Ging and Pariston. ;July 4th, 2001 (Wed) *Mizaistom questions Beyond about mole ;August 8th, 2001 (Wed) *Ship departs for Dark Continent ;Roughly 2 months later, October *Expected time of arrival Categoria:!Artigos a verificar